Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791)
[[Fichier:Guérin.jpg|thumb|260px|''Chansons diverses de la geste de Garin de Monglane.]] '''Milon ou Milo ou Miles de Narbonne' est né vers 735 et mort en 790 ou au plus tard en 791Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903 et Roland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?. . Milon correspond au personnage de Milon de Spolete dans [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Geste_de_Garin_de_Monglane La Geste de Garin de Monglane]. Milon appartient au clan des Guérin, apparenté aux Milon de Trêves et descend des premiers Robertiens. Son père, Guérin de Thurgovie, gouverne, en 764, les comtés alamans de l'empire, le Linzgau et le Thurgau''Cahiers de civilisation médiévale'', Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . Son père est la tige des Guérinides. Guérin de Thurgovie s'installe en Thurgovie''De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie'', Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.88.. Il est comte de Thurgau (754-772)Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Il se marie à Adelindis de Buchau, fille du duc lombard, Hildeprand de Spolète. On retrouve les Guérinides dans la vallée du Rhône, mais aussi avec Aimeri et Milon, vicomtes de Narbonne, puis par le fils de ce dernier, Lievin (alias Liebulf de Provence)...De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. Milon, du fait de son père est petit-fils de Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764)Annales de Bourgogne, Volumes 12 à 13, Université de Dijon. Centre d'études regionales de Bourgogne, 1940.. Guérin, son père, est le fils de Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764)The New England historical and genealogical register, Volume 10, Henry Fitz-Gilbert Waters, The Society, 1953 et Royalty for commoners: the complete known lineage of John of Gaunt, son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa, Roderick W. Stuart, Genealogical Pub. Co., 1995 ou Aristocratic and Royal Ancestors of Jane Harry, Leslie Ray Tucker, Timbercreek, 1991. . Milon n'est comte de Narbonne pour les Wisigoths en 752 et 753. La ville est aux mains des Sarrasins et Milon n'est pas un Goth. Il semble avoir rempli des fonctions en Bourgogne et dans la marche de Bretagne''Cahiers de civilisation médiévale'', Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Milon est maintenu en place à Narbonne par Pépin après la conquête de la ville sur les Sarrasins en 959''Vicomtes et Vicomtés'', Tempus (Toulouse), Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008.. Milon est comte pour les Carolingiens jusqu'en 791. Magnarius lui succède. Un de ses fils, Liebulf de Provence (ca 780-835)], est comte de Narbonne en 833''Vicomtes et Vicomtés'', Tempus (Toulouse), Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008.. Les anciens textes nous montrent Milon comme un personnage considérable, ayant joué un rôle important, qui a droit de battre monnaie''Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne'', 1902 (T7)-1903.. La première émission monétaire de Milon s'étant produite sous Pépin le Bref, il n'y a plus sous son successeur tentative d'émancipation. Milon ne fait que continuer sous Charlemagne l'exercice d'un droit qu'il s'est attribué sous Pépin ou que celui-ci lui a accordé en récompense de services exceptionnels rendus à l'époque de la conquête de la Septimanie''Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne'', 1902 (T7)-1903.. Le nom de Milon apparaît en effet une première fois dans un jugement des commissaires de Charlemagne en faveur de Daniel, archevêque de Narbonne. Le plaid en question a lieu à Narbonne le 3 juin 782Roland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?. Vient ensuite une charte du 5 décembre 791 dans laquelle les témoins requis juraverunt... ipsam villam eosdem habuisse limites tempore Gotorum, Milonemque comitem eos eodem modo dirimisse et Karolum regem formasse, quod habent''Cl. Devic et J. Vaissète, ''Histoire général de Languedoc, Privat, Toulouse, 1875, t. II., de même qu'un diplôme du 20 juillet 794 de Charles en faveur de l'abbaye de Caunes mentionne que concessimus ei villam Caonas, sicuti Milo ad suum monastherium per suas litteras delegavit''Cl. Devic et J. Vaissète, ''Histoire général de Languedoc, Privat, Toulouse, 1875, t. II et Monumenta Germaniae Historica, Die Urkunden der Karolinger. . Ce dernier texte nous apprend donc que Milon est le fondateur de l'abbaye de CaunesRoland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?. Ce n'est donc que sous le règne de Charlemagne, entre 782 et 790, que le nom de Milon apparaît dans les chartes. Mais du fait d'études sur monnayage, on peut dire que Milon est gouverneur de la Narbonnaise pendant trente-huit ou trente-neuf ansRoland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Sa famille, les Robertiens . thumb|260px|Saint Chrodegang de Metz, fils de la grand-tante de Milonthumb|260px|Statue de Roland à Duisbourg. Milon est - on l'a vu - un descendant des Robertiens de Worms. La famille des Robertiens est une famille de la noblesse franque qui tire son nom du prénom Robert que portent un grand nombre de ses membres. Le premier connu Chrodobert, dux d'Alémanie (622-632). L'origine des Robertiens est rhénane. Ils sont apparentés avec Réginon de PrümRevue historique, Volume 301, Numéros 1 à 2, Librairie G. Baillère, 1999.. On voit les premiers Robertiens disposer par des branches cadettes ou des vicomtes fidèles de nombreux pagi. C'est le cas du Maine, du Nantais, de la Bretagne, du Corbonnais, du Vendômois...Études sur la naissance des principautés territoriales en France (IXe-Xe siécle), Volume 102 de Recueil de travaux, Rijksuniversiteit de Gent Faculté de philosophie et lettres, Jan Dhondt, De Tempel, 1948. . Les Robertiens sont les ancêtres de plusieurs grandes maisons royales ou non, comme les Guérinides. Selon un article de la National Genealogical Society la maison royale de Plantagenet (qui monte sur le trône avec le roi Henri II, en 1154) descend de Guérin de Thurgovie (= Warin), comte de Thurgovie de 757 à 772National Genealogical Society quarterly, Volumes 31 à 34, Numéro 29, The Society, 1943. . Les historiens s'intéressent à la vraie nature des liens qui unissent Richard de Normandie aux Robertiens, Hugues le Grand, puis son fils Hugues Capet La Normandie des ducs aux rois, Ouest-France université, François Neveux, Editions Ouest-France, 1998.. Milon est parfois confondu avec Milon d'Angers, mari de Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne, et père de Roland. Ce Milon, beau-frère de Charlemagne. Il est le fils de Milon de Trèves. Milon de Trèves a des fils usurpateurs de biens de l'église de ReimsM. G. H., Epis t., VIII, n° 160.. Un de ses fils est sans doute le comte Milon de Noyon, cité en 752, 753 et 759 parmi les grands de PépinM. G. H., Dipl. Karol., I, n° 1, 6 et 12.. Il apparaît aussi parmi les bienfaiteurs de l'abbaye d'EchternachWampach, op. cit., n° 56 de 751-768. . D'autres Milon apparaissent entre 766 et 790 dans les chartes de l'abbaye de Lorsch (diocèse de Mayence). Ils étaient sans doute apparentés avec les Milon de Trèves et de Noyon. D'après Chaume, Milon de Noyon serait le même qu'un Milon attesté par les Miracula sancti Eugenii en Bourgogne, et qu'un comte d'Angers du même nom (vers 775). Il est selon différentes sources le père du célèbre Roland, marquis de la Marche bretonneCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958 et André Moisan, Répertoire des Noms Propres, CNRS, Librairie Droz 1986. . Le père de Milon, Guérin de Thurgovie, est un chef du parti de guerre sous Charles le Chauve. Mais l'allié d'Alard contre Ogier, Guérin de Thurgovie, ne survit que peu de temps aux événements de 771, puisque, dès 774, on voit un de ses fils, Isembard, le remplacer dans ses comtés d'Alemanie''Les origines du Duché de Bourgogne'', Volume 1, Maurice Chaume, Scientia-Verlag, 1977.. Milon est le frère de Isembard von Thurgau (ca 750-806), comte et l'oncle de Guerin de Provence. * * * * * * * * * * Comte de Narbonne . Les Sarrasins (752-759) . thumb|260px|''Chansons diverses de la geste de Garin de Monglane.'' Le troisième siège de Narbonne (752 - 759) met fin à la domination musulmane sur la Septimanie. En 734Philippe Sénac,'' Présence musulmane en Languedoc, Islam et chrétiens du Midi'', Cahier de Fanjeaux, n°18, 2000, p.50-51., al Fihrî gouverne Narbonne et consolide l'autorité du pouvoir califal sur la Septimanie. En 737, Charles Martel assiège Narbonne et défait le gros de l'armée arabe bataille de la Berre. Mais les Francs du fait de l'hiver, de la garnison arabe de Narbonne et du peu d'importance stratégique de la ville l'abandonne aux Sarrasins. Milon n'est pas comte de Narbonne pour les Wisigoths en 752 et 753. La ville est aux mains des Sarrasins et Milon n'est pas un Goth. En 752 la Septimanie est divisée en deux petits états. L'un formé des diocèses de Nîmes, de Maguelonne, d'Agde et de Béziers, A pour chef Ansemond et se soumet totalement à Pépin le Bref. L'autre, comprend les territoires de Carcassonne et d'Elne du moins en partie et celui de Narbonne, moins la ville encore occupée par les Arabes, et obéir à Milon. Le troisième siège de Narbonne (752-759) est le plus long siège de la ville de Narbonne et met fin à la domination musulmane. Les forces de Pépin le Bref commence le siège en 752, mais ne pouvant s'emparer de la cité il lève en partie le siège. Milon est peut-être le chef d'auxiliaires wisigoths et le lieutenant de Pépin le Bref. Il doit commander un faible contingent chargé de maintenir un simulacre de siège (752 - 754). On le dit vicomte de Narbonne, mais c'est l'émir Abd ar-Rahman ibn Uqba qui gouverne la ville. En 756, le siège recommence. Milon n'est plus vicomte de Narbonne. Est-il en Septimanie ? Milon semble avoir rempli des fonctions en Bourgogne et dans la marche de Bretagne''Cahiers de civilisation médiévale'', Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Entre 756 et 759 les Francs négocient avec les traîtres qui défendent la ville pour les musulmans. Le roi promet à la communauté wisigothe de respecter leurs lois et leurs coutumes. Les navires des Sarrasins sont pris par les chrétiens dans la ville. Ils tuent la faible garnison musulmane, et ouvre les portes aux Francs. Milon est maintenu en place à Narbonne par Pépin après la conquête de la ville sur les Sarrasins en 793''Vicomtes et Vicomtés'', Tempus (Toulouse), Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008.. Cette prise de Narbonne marque le coup d'arrêt de la conquête musulmane en Occident chrétien. Toutes les futures expéditions au nord de Narbonne vont être des razzias sans lendemains. Cependant des bandes armées de pirates barbaresques vont continuer à ravager et piller la Provence jusqu'à la victoire de Guillaume II, marquis de Provence, dit le Libérateur. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Les Sarrasins quittent Narbonne. * * * * * Gouverneur d'une marche (759-791) . thumb|260px|Chansons diverses de la geste de Garin de Monglane. Les Arabes décrivent la Narbonne musulmane. C'est le cas de Zuhrî, au XIIe siècle : : Sur la côte, à l'est de "Barshalûna" (= Barcelone), il y a la ville d’"Arbûna" (= Narbonne). C'est le point extrême conquis par les musulmans sur le pays des Francs. On y trouvait la statue sur laquelle était inscrit : "Demi tour, enfants d'Ismaël, ici est votre terme ! Si vous me demandez pourquoi, je vous dirai ceci : si vous ne faites pas demi-tour, vous vous battrez les uns les autres jusqu'au jour de la Résurrection". Cette ville est traversée en son milieu par un grand fleuve, c'est le plus grand fleuve du pays des Francs ; un grand pont l'enjambe. Sur le dos de l'arche, il y a des marchés et des maisons. Les gens l'utilisent pour aller d'une partie de la ville à l'autre. Entre la ville et la mer, la distance est de deux parasanges. Les navires venant de la mer remontent le fleuve jusqu'en aval de ce pont. Au centre de la ville, il y a des quais et des moulins construits par les anciens, personne ne pourrait plus en bâtir de semblables. Les seigneurs féodaux locaux se sont établis sur les ruines du pouvoir royal wiwigoth. La Narbonnaise expire avec Milon. Ce comte, comme son grand-père Hildeprand, dux ducatus Spoletani, est un représentant des Carolingiens, même s'il n'est pas d'origines franques. Engel et Serrure, citant de Barthélémy, parlent des comtes des Marches, gouverneurs des confins militaires et véritables vice-rois de territoires qui forment une ceinture de défense autour du royaume franc''A. Engel et R. Serrure, ''Traité de numismatique du moyen âge, t. I, Paris, 1891, pp. 210-211.. * * * * * Monnaie (759) . thumb|260px|Monnaie de Milon de Narbonne. Milon bat monnaie à son nom après la prise de Narbonne avec l'autorisation de Pépin le Bref, parce qu'il l'avait fait avant à Trencianum (= Trausse actuel du canton de Peyriac-Minervois). Son monnayage dure jusqu'au jour où Charlemagne lui retire son privilège. Des princes administrateurs et jaloux de leur pouvoir, comme Pépin et Charlemagne n'accordent pas normalement à des gouverneurs de provinces le droit de mettre leur nom sur la monnaie royale. Pour Milon de Narbonne c'est un fait exceptionnelRoland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?. C'est sous le règne de Pépin le Bref qu'il figure sur des monnaies, puisque le denier ne portant pas le nom de Narbonne date aux dires du numismate Amardel de 755-759, et que celui avec le nom de la ville est de 759-768. Les dates de 752 (date de l'accession au trône de Pépin) et de 791 (date de la mort de Milon) sont les limites extrêmes qu'on pourrait assigner au monnayage de MilonRoland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?. A Narbonne, comme dans tous les pays occupés par les Wisigoths, le droit de battre monnaie a toujours été un privilège régalien. Si Milon bat monnaie alors qu'il est encore indépendant, c'est qu'il est le chef des Goths. Cette affirmation du numismate Amardel n'est rien sure. Milo n'est pas Wisigoth et bien jeune pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Sur les pièces de monnaie de Milo son nom prend la place de celui du roi pour affirmer son pouvoir comtal, sur la grande majorité des pièces de monnaie''Carolingian Coinage and the Vikings: Studies on Power and Trade in the 9th Century'', Volume 847 de Variorum Collected Studies Series, Simon Coupland, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2007. , mais il détient certainement son pouvoir des Carolingiens. Peut-on dater à une année ou deux près une monnaie de cette époque et en tirer des conclusions du style : Charlemagne fait une exception pour Milon dont la situation, à l'une des extrémités de l'empire, aux frontières d'un pays encore occupé par les Sarrasins, '' a une importance toute particulière qui justifie son monnayage exceptionnel''Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903. . '' Milon est un puissant gouverneur, mais il émet ses deniersBulletin de la Société française de numismatique, La Société, 2000. très certainement du temps de Pépin. Au début du règne de Charlemagne, un marchand franc avec un sac plein d'argent peut pu avoir dans ses pièces tournantes portant les noms de Pépin, Carloman, Charlemagne et Milo de Narbonne''Charlemagne: Empire And Society, G-Reference, Information and Interdisciplinary Subjects Series, Joanna Story, Manchester University Press, 2005. . Milon a émis deux pièces. La première est un denier d'argent à flan épais et étroit, du poids de 1,19, décrit par Benjamin FilloU et ayant fait partie de la collection Rousseau. Il porte d'un côté MILO en deux ligues, l'O en losange, un trait abréviatif au-dessus de l'autre, trois lettres en légende horizontale; la première a la forme d'uu P retourné, la partie supérieure de la panse dépassant la haste à droite les deux autres sont un R et un E; un trait au-dessus. La deuxième pièce est un autre denier d'argent à flan plus mince et plus large, pesant 1,14, décrit par Adrien de Longpérier, ayant aussi lait partie de la collection Rousseau et se trouve aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque nationale. Il porte d'un coté MILO dans les quatre cantons d'une croix, et de l'autre, NRBO, dans ceux d'une croix ancrée; l'O en losange au droit et au revers, ayant exactement la même forme que celui de la première monnaie. * * * * * Procès avec l'évêque (782) . thumb|260px|Chansons diverses de la geste de Garin de Monglane. Le nom de Milon nous a été transmis par trois textes. Le premier d'une importance capitale nous donne le récit d'un différend que Millon a avec l'archevêque de Narbonne, Daniel Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903. .. Le nom de Milon apparaît en effet une première fois dans un jugement des commissaires de Charlemagne en faveur de Daniel, archevêque de Narbonne (769-.798), jugement qui relate que Milon, s'étant emparé de terres appartenant à deux églises, mais ne pouvant fournir la preuve qu'il avait reçu ces terres en bénéfice, alors que l'avoué de l'archevêque produit douze témoins pour certifier que ces terres sont partie intégrante du domaine de l'Église, est condamné : le plaid en question eut lieu à Narbonne le 3 juin 782, et contient par trois fois le nom de Milo comis, Milone comité Roland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?.: : (résumé) Le tribunal est composé de quatre missi dominici envoyés eu Septimanie, assisté de deux vassaux et six autres juges et environ 15 notables locaux, avec des noms romains. Daniel, qui a succédé à l'archevêque Aribert est un prédécesseur de Nebridi. Durant son pèlerinage à Jérusalem, le comte Milo utilise sa longue absence pour envahir certaines de ses terres. L'Eglise les réclame au roi Charlemagne. Arluí, chargé de défendre les droits de l'Eglise de Narbonne, fait citer le comte à comparaître. Les juges lui demandent de présenter les titres de propriété des biens litigieux ou des témoins. Il n'a pas d'autres preuves que l'acte royal. Arluí dit que Milo s'est emparé des terres et a offre de prouver que les terres viennent de l'église. Il produit douze témoins irréprochables ''qui jurent à l'église de Santa Maria de Narbonne qui terre avait été devant l'église de la ville et que Daniel, l'archevêque, avait été paisible possesseur. Après quoi Milo renonce à se défendre et de restitue les biens usurpés. Les terres et les serfs du litige sont mentionnés dans le document et sont plus de 50 appartenant à l'église métropolitaine de San Justo et San Pastor à l'église de Saint-Paul et à Saint-Étienne de Narbonne'' Le premier acte connu concernant un village du Razès date de 779. On le retrouve dans l'inventaire des actes de l'archevêché de Narbonne. Il fait état d'un arrêt prononcé dans cette ville par lequel le lieu de Cailhau est adjugé à l'archevêque au détriment du comte carolingien Milon qui l'avait usurpé. En l'an 779, dans l'un de ces actes, il est fait mention d'un jugement dépossédant le comte Milon d'une villa sise à Cailhau, près de la Malepère, au profit de l'archevêque Daniel de Narbonne. * * * * * L'abbaye de Caunes (790) . thumb|260px|Abbaye de Caunes. L'abbaye de Caunes est une abbaye bénédictine de style roman située sur la commune de Caunes-Minervois. Elle est fondée en 780 par l’abbé Anian, (à ne pas confondre avec Saint Benoit d’Anian fondateur de la règle bénédictine), sur un ancien domaine agricole gallo-romain dénommé Villa Bufintis. En 982, on mentionne pour la première fois les saints de Caunes : Amand, Luce, Alexandre et Audalde. L'abbaye est placée à l’origine sous la protection directe du roi. Vient ensuite une charte du 5 décembre 791 dans laquelle sont fixées par l'autorité de Magnarius, comis de Narbona les limites de la villa de Caunes. Nous savons que les témoins requis juraverunt... ipsam villam eosdem habuisse limites tempore Gotorum, Milonemque comitem eos eodem modo dirimisse et Karolum regem formasse, quod habent. Milon estt déjà mort, puisqu'en 791 le comte de Narbonne est MagnariusRoland, Mythe ou personnage historique ?. Un diplôme du 20 juillet 794 de Charles en faveur de l'abbaye de Caunes mentionne que concessimus ei villam Caonas, sicuti Milo ad suum monastherium per suas litteras delegavit. Ce dernier texte nous apprend que Milon est le fondateur de l'abbaye de Caunes. Ce qui est faux. Milon n'en est pas le fondateur, mais il en est à l'origine le principal bienfaiteurBulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903. . Une charte de Charlemagne, en 796, confirme la donation du village de Caunes faite à l'abbé Anian par Milon * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références . Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Militaire français du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Grands féodaux Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Noble français